<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creating Connections by madam_lit_nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029886">Creating Connections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_lit_nerd/pseuds/madam_lit_nerd'>madam_lit_nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Cas is an idiot, Jealous Castiel, King Charles - Freeform, Light Angst, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Rejected Mate, True Mates, advisor dean, ambassador dean, but no smut, future king michael, kind of, mention of MPREG, mentions of heat sex, princess anael, pure fluff for the last couple scenes, queen hester, sam and anael are intended for each other, so is dean, they're both idiots but somehow end up with a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:12:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_lit_nerd/pseuds/madam_lit_nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam travels to the neighboring kingdom of Ingle to meet his potential bride, Princess Anael. Instead, Dean finds his true mate in her older brother, Prince Castiel.</p><p>There's just one tiny obstacle: Castiel doesn't believe in True Mates, and convincing him otherwise may be the one problem that Dean can't fix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creating Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I originally wrote this to be a quick little read, about 3k words. But then I decided to expand a couple scenes, which took it to 6k; then another couple scenes took it to 10k, and now we have this fic. So...not as short as I'd intended. </p><p>Also, I changed the timeline at least 3 times, originally making the trip only a few days, then moving to almost a month, then going back down to 1 week. So, if you're keeping track of the timeline and something doesn't add up...that's why.</p><p>Update on 7/12: I read back through and realized I needed way more in that balcony scene, so that’s the update for Sunday, 7/12.</p><p>Okay, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel sat in his father’s study with his parents and siblings, all of them silently watching the TV, or rather, the news coverage of the private jet that had just landed outside their royal hangar. </p><p>He could feel the anxiety radiating off Anael, his younger sister, as the camera zoomed in on the doorway where a tall, smiling man stepped through and waved. Even just watching, one could see the alpha in him, confident and strong and absolutely giant. </p><p>He began to descend the steps, and immediately behind him exited another tall man, this one a little less so, who also smiled and waved as he followed the first man down. </p><p>“That’s the brother,” Gabriel observed. </p><p>Charles, their father, glanced down at his tablet. “Dean, the omega?”</p><p>No one answered as they continued to watch the plane door, but no one else followed the brothers. Instead, the stairway closed up and the plane rolled away. </p><p>“Where’s their ambassador?” Queen Hester murmured to her husband. </p><p>“Perhaps he’s arriving separately,” Michael, the oldest sibling, guessed. He glanced at his own wife Rachel and smiled. It was over ten years since he’d made a similar trip to visit her kingdom, but the memory was still fresh in his mind. She smiled back and squeezed his hand. </p><p>They glanced toward Raphael, the closest of their father’s advisors, but he was frowning too. “I’d just assumed they would bring one, that’s pretty customary…”</p><p>The news cameras followed the brothers who strolled toward the palace car that had been sent for them, still smiling and nodding to the reporters. The palace chauffeur opened the rear driver-side door for Sam, the alpha, who ducked into his seat quickly, while another attendant opened the rear passenger-side door for the omega brother, Dean. But before he ducked down, Dean suddenly paused, his eyes on something off-camera for the briefest of moments, then he slid into his seat. </p><p>The cameras remained trained on the luxury sedan as it rolled away, but Raphael shut off the TV. </p><p>“I told the chauffeur to take the long route around so they can get a quick little tour of the city. You have about a half hour to get tidied up, then let’s all meet down in the entry hall.”</p><p>Castiel stood, ready to stride from the overcrowded room, then paused when he caught sight of Anael’s expression. He reached down to tug on a strand of his sister’s long hair.</p><p>“Remember,” he murmured, “it’s just a visit to see if there’s compatibility. Nothing has been decided yet.”</p><p>She nodded, but her complexion remained pale. </p><p>Raphael, who never missed even the most minute detail, paused in his conversation with Charles to call out for Naomi. The older woman bustled in, and Raphael pointed at Ana. “Let’s see if we can’t get a little more color there. She’s supposed to be porcelain, not ghostly.”</p><p>Ana spun to glare at him, but he only smiled and winked. “Just making sure we put your best foot forward, Princess.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes and allowed Naomi to guide her from the room. </p><p>The three brothers shared glances, but no one said anything. They all knew how difficult this must be for Raphael, to see the woman he obviously loved being readied to meet, and possibly mate with, a different alpha. </p><p>It was a silly tradition, that unspoken rule that royals must marry other royals to connect the bloodlines and solidify alliances. Castiel knew full well that he was never destined for the throne—he was a soldier, through and through, not a politician—but he hoped to have some part in destroying that stupid tradition, for his sister’s sake. </p><p>To that end, he’d once sought out only non-royals for himself, but he’d learned the hard way that too many were attracted to the glitzy title and wealth. Very few, if any at all, had felt something for him, the boring brother—not the one who went out partying, like Gabriel, nor the one who waited for the title of King, like Michael. </p><p>So he’d slowly abandoned those hopes of mating with an omega who just wanted <i>him</i>, and instead devoted himself to his duties for his family within the military. </p><p>It wasn’t what most people dreamed of, as so many had become obsessed with that pipe dream of “True Mates,” but for Castiel, it was enough. Or, as he repeatedly reminded himself, it would have to be. </p><p>—</p><p>Dean waited for the palace guard to open his door before stepping from the sedan they’d ridden in from the airport. He fiddled with the buttons on his blazer as Sam stepped around beside him. </p><p>“You ready, Samsquatch?” he asked. Sam rolled his eyes, but the trick worked as a slow smile spread across his face. </p><p>They climbed the stairs to the grandiose front doors, which the footmen opened to reveal a small congregation gathered there in the entry hall, waiting for them.</p><p>King Charles stepped forward, his hand already extended toward Sam in greeting. “Welcome, Samuel.” He shook hands with the alpha, then turned to Dean, who bowed his head in acknowledgment. “Oh, no! We’re very informal here,” he promised. </p><p>He turned back to his waiting family and began to make introductions. </p><p>Everyone’s attention was on Sam and Anael, how their first meeting would go, since that was the whole reason for this visit. Dean <i>meant</i> to watch the couple, study their actions and reactions, track the minutiae of twitches in Anael’s expression. </p><p>But good intentions slipped away as another person caught his attention… or rather, another person’s <i>scent</i>. </p><p>Almost as if in a trance, he slowly turned toward the dark-haired man with the bright blue eyes and the intoxicating scent. He was an alpha—it was more than evident in his physique, his scent, even the way he carried himself. And he was staring right back at Dean, taking his own step in the omega’s direction. </p><p>Dean had never really believed in that “True Mates” nonsense. There were so many other factors that went into a solid relationship, elements that were needed to maintain the connection even after that rush of “first scent” wore off. But here, staring into this gorgeous alpha’s blue blue eyes, Dean was second guessing himself.</p><p>Both were too focused to realize that silence had fallen over the others. They didn’t see the way everyone’s attention had shifted from Sam and Ana to themselves. They didn’t know anything beyond each other for that moment...</p><p>Until a delighted gasp broke the spell. Dean turned to find Sam grinning at him, obviously ecstatic with this development, and his expression was almost an exact match to everyone else watching.</p><p>Charles stepped forward. “Dean, this is my son, Castiel.” </p><p>Dean turned back to the man, already reaching out, but quite suddenly the alpha, Castiel, spun on his heel and strode back into the palace. </p><p><i>Wait...what?</i> </p><p>Everything shuddered to a halt, like the clock itself was too confused to tick for a moment. Dean watched the play of muscles under the alpha’s uniform as he practically marched away, saw the way the chandelier’s lights glinted off the dark hair, smelled the fresh bitterness in the air.</p><p>Dean could only gape, his mind struggling to catch up with what had just happened. Had he just...had he just been <i>rejected</i>? </p><p>It seemed his heart certainly thought so, thrumming with the pain and humiliation that welled within him. His hands shook as his omega’s grief tried to burst free. He shut his eyes, allowing himself that single moment of agony, then pushed it away. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how he did it, maybe because the torment of being unwanted was an all-too-familiar one he’d borne for years. Such was the plight of an omega in King John Winchester’s court.</p><p>So yes, it was excruciating, that fresh rip down the center of his heart, his very soul, but he wasn’t here for himself or that alpha. He was here for Sammy, and he still had a job to do. </p><p>He turned back to King Charles and the others, only to find their expressions ranging from pain for Dean’s predicament to mortification for Castiel’s behavior. Dean smiled gently, hoping that it reached his eyes.</p><p>“I know I’m exhausted after our travels,” he said, proud of how his voice came out steady. “And I’m sure my brother is feeling it as well. Would it be possible for us to go to our rooms and refresh before this evening’s dinner?”</p><p>They all stared at him, and he couldn't blame them. He would be expecting more of a reaction if he were in their shoes. </p><p>Finally Raphael, Charles’s advisor, stepped forward. “Of course! Inaias here will show you to your suite.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Dean murmured then gestured for Sammy to follow their guide. He stole a final glance back at the still-silent family and found them all glaring at the shortest of the brothers, Gabriel, who rolled his eyes and hurried in the direction that the alpha had gone. </p><p>—</p><p>Castiel wasn’t surprised when Gabriel tracked him down in the library. </p><p>“What the hell was that?” his older brother seethed. </p><p>“What?” Castiel bit out. </p><p>“You and the omega!”</p><p>Castiel turned to stare out a window. “I don’t know what you’re—”</p><p>“Bullshit,” his brother cut him off. “If that’s not a True Mates pairing, then I’m fucking blind.”</p><p>“You know how I hate that whole True Mates idiocy. A lot of people smell good.” Cas threw up his hands. “Besides, what is he, twenty or twenty-one? I’m almost thirty-three!”</p><p>“This isn’t about the scent being good!” Gabe burst out. “It’s about it being <i>perfect</i>! And who cares about that age gap? He’s an adult. You’re an adult. You’re supposed to be together, everyone in that room saw it.” He calmed enough to run a hand through his hair. “Cassie, <i>I’ve</i> never seen you like that.”</p><p>Castiel spun on him. “Exactly! My job is to help protect this country, this family...you and Michael and Anael!”</p><p>“Really? That’s your excuse?” Gabe taunted. “Because I call Bullshit! What you just did could have been grounds for all-out war.”</p><p>Castiel paled, but stood his ground. “I can’t do it, Gabe. I can’t give myself to some omega I just met, or freeze in place every time I catch his scent.” </p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Now you’re purposefully saying dumbass things. You know that the ‘first scent’ thing levels out soon enough.” </p><p>“Yes,” Castiel admitted, and it seemed all the fight seeped from him as he slumped into a nearby chair. “And then what will he be left with? The <i>boring</i> brother.”</p><p>Gabe’s eyes narrowed. “Boring?” His voice dropped. “Do you know how many people would kill to find what you just did? People who’ve let themselves grow content with their good matches? Cassie…”</p><p>“No, Gabriel,” he cut in. “I can’t do that again. Remember April? Or Lillith? Or even Eve? It will be the same all over again.” </p><p>“But they weren’t your True Mate! Because if you’d ever pulled that stunt on them, like you did this poor omega…”</p><p>Castiel ran his hands over his face. “I am sorry about that. How did he...”</p><p>Silence fell, until Cas looked back up at Gabriel, whose gaze had gone distant. “He barely even flinched. It’s like he took exactly two seconds to feel that pain, and then he was back to being professional.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I know!” Gabriel agreed. “He just started speaking like nothing had happened. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an omega with that much control.” </p><p>Despite his protests about the omega, Castiel could feel the intrigue sparking within. What could possibly keep a rejected omega’s focus that strong? </p><p>—</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asked for the tenth time since they’d plopped down on the couch. They were alone now in the shared space of their suite, wasting time before dinner. </p><p>“I’m always fine,” Dean promised with a smirk. “You know that.” </p><p>“Usually yes, but you were just rejected by your <i>True Mate</i>.”</p><p>“Sammy!” Dean groaned. “You know I don’t even really believe in all that bullshit.” </p><p>“Really? Because after what I just saw with you and that alpha...I don’t think I’ll ever doubt the idea again.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay then.”</p><p>“So...does this mean we go?” Sam asked, his voice a little too nonchalant. </p><p>Dean glared at him.</p><p>“Wait, we’re going to stay?” Sam pointed toward the door. “Even after that?”</p><p>“Yes, even though you’d love any excuse to hop back home, we still have a duty to fulfill here.” </p><p>Silence fell before Sam murmured, “She is pretty, right?”</p><p>Dean smiled at him. “Sure.” </p><p>“What if she feels something? You know I won’t be able to…” </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Dean gripped him by the shoulder. “Unless something fantastical happens between the two of you over dinner, I think she’ll be relieved too.” </p><p>“Really?” Sam’s expression brightened. </p><p>Dean thought of the advisor Raphael, standing towards the back of the crowd, who’d stared forlornly at the princess when he thought no one else was looking. Unfortunately for him, Dean was always looking, always planning. He couldn’t shut it off, because if he shut it off… He shook the thought away. </p><p>“I think,” he finally answered, “that she has her heart set on someone else as well.” </p><p>Sam’s smile was fond, and Dean knew his brother was thinking of Eileen, the daughter of John’s closest advisor. Dean could see some definite parallels between the two unwilling royals, and already his mind was whirring away, figuring out angles that could make everyone happy. </p><p>Yes, that’s what he was doing: running all the variables. He was <i>not</i> purposefully keeping his mind too busy to think about the alpha Castiel. Not in the least.</p><p>“So let’s hope nothing fantastical happens over dinner,” Sam joked. </p><p>As it was, the only thing of note during dinner—or rather <i>before</i> dinner—was when Castiel switched seats with another, moving him as far away from Dean as possible. He’d tried to be subtle, and most hadn’t noticed, but Dean was always watching, always planning. And now he knew: he would always be hurting too. </p><p>He just had to make through the week, and then the visit would be over, and he’d be leaving. Maybe in the familiarity of his home with some distance from the alpha, his wounded omega wouldn’t hurt so much. </p><p>He hoped. </p><p>—</p><p>“What’s on the schedule for today?” Sam asked as he downed what seemed to be an entire pig. </p><p>The royal family all took breakfast in their separate chambers, which was so different from home. John kept a rigid schedule, and every moment of his family’s day was micromanaged. So Dean and Sam were reveling in their veritable lawlessness as they pigged out in pajamas.</p><p>Dean glanced at the schedule, then gasped. Sam’s head jerked up, only to find his brother’s face bright with excitement. “We’re going to the Circuit de Ingel!” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Their racetrack,” Dean answered. “There’s a charity event today.” </p><p>Immediately he was on his phone, digging through old posts to find pictures of the royal family at other similar events. He showed Sam a picture of the family at the same race the previous year, and Sam’s own face brightened.</p><p>“So they’re pretty casual about it,” he observed, and Dean nodded, already running to his bedroom. </p><p>“How close do you think they’ll let me get to those cars?” he yelled as he dug through his suitcase. The green t-shirt, that would be good with his brown leather jacket and some jeans, plus it was super soft from all the washes and wears.  </p><p>“Dear god,” Sam muttered. “I feel like I should warn them about what they’re getting themselves into here.”</p><p>Dean stepped back into the main room, leather jacket in hand, and spun for Sam. “Not too casual, right?” </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes as he stood and lumbered toward his own bedroom. “It’s literally a t-shirt and jeans. You can’t go wrong.” </p><p>“Oh man, I hope I get a peek at those cars.” Dean rubbed his hands together, already scheming.</p><p>—</p><p>When Dean first followed Sam into the royal family’s private box, he immediately felt his anxiety spike. The space was so small, and the rest of the family would be joining them soon, including a certain alpha with a delicious scent that could literally drive Dean out of his mind. </p><p>He was about to say something to Sam, when the family started trickling in, still smiling to the press just outside. But Castiel was not with them… </p><p>Had he really ditched the entire fucking event, just to avoid Dean?</p><p>The omega discreetly tugged out his phone to scroll through a local gossip site that followed the royal family. Right at the top, the most recent post: Castiel, standing outside another private box somewhere along the track. He smirked at the camera while a pretty brunette clung to his side. The headline read “Prince Castiel and Former Flame Reconciling?!”</p><p>Dean almost growled, but then Rachel’s soft voice was right there behind him. “Is everything okay, Dean?</p><p>Dean shut the screen off with a twitch of his finger and shoved the device in his back pocket as he spun to face her. That was enough social media for right now.</p><p>“Everything’s just perfect,” he assured Michael’s wife. He smiled brightly...perhaps a little too brightly. “I’m so excited about this race!” </p><p>Even with his false smile, his heart thrummed in pain, which was silly. Castiel had already made it abundantly clear that he didn’t want Dean, so the picture shouldn’t have been a surprise. </p><p>“You know,” Rachel murmured with a sympathetic smile, “I’m sure Casti—”</p><p>Just then, a loud cry of greeting erupted by the door, and both omegas turned to find a tall, dark-haired alpha in a sharp suit strutting in. Dean immediately recognized the man from pictures alone, and he could not stifle the gasp that had everyone turning his way. </p><p>“Oh my god,” he breathed. “You’re Arthur Ketch. You—you designed the original 330...” he trailed off.</p><p>The man nodded, his smile sharp and interested as he stepped forward. “And you would be?”</p><p>“I’m Dean Winchester, and uh…”</p><p>Sam stepped forward and offered a handshake. “I’m Prince Samuel Winchester, and this is my brother Dean.”</p><p>“Oh my god, I can’t believe this,” Dean whispered. </p><p>“I feel that I should be the starstruck one,” Arthur teased. “A real-live prince fangirling over me? And you can call me Ketch.” </p><p>“Um, sure, <i>Ketch</i>.” Dean blushed but couldn’t stop his smile. “Man, I gotta tell you, the first car I ever pulled apart and rebuilt was your P2.” </p><p>“Rebuilt? Was there something wrong with the design?” </p><p>“No! No, no!” Dean immediately assured him, his expression anxious.</p><p>Ketch chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, Dean. I did the same myself, hence why we’re using the P4 today.”</p><p>Dean’s gaze went glassy. “The P4?” </p><p>“Oh my god, you’ve done it now,” Sam muttered as he ran a hand over his face. </p><p>Dean shot him a bitch look, but Ketch only chuckled. </p><p>“So I take it you’re not as interested in my work,” he said to the alpha. He turned back to Dean. “Would you like to continue this conversation down by the car? I’d love to show you the upgrades we’ve made.” </p><p>“What?” Dean wheezed. “I can…?” He looked to Hester, almost as if for permission, but she only chuckled and waved him off with a “Have fun, Dear.” </p><p>—</p><p>As the door shut behind them, Sam sighed. “We’re never gonna get him back.”</p><p>Gabriel, who’d been holding in his mirth, suddenly burst out laughing. “Oh my god, I wish I could see Cassie’s face when he sees them!” </p><p>Sam stiffened, and Ana whacked her brother on the arm.</p><p>“Sorry,” Gabriel wheezed, but his frame still shook. “It’s just...we can all agree Cas is being an idiot, right?”</p><p>“Damn straight,” Sam muttered without thinking. He immediately flushed, but a glance at the others showed them nodding.</p><p>“And now, not only is he going to see Dean with another alpha...he’s going to see him with fucking <i>Ketch</i>!” </p><p>A giggle escaped Anael, followed by a chortle from Michael. Soon, all three of the siblings were laughing hysterically. </p><p>“Kids,” Hester tried, but she wore a smile of her own.</p><p>“What’s so bad about Ketch?” Sam whispered to Charles. </p><p>—</p><p>“What the hell is with these damn blogs!” Meg moaned. She leaned across the table to show Castiel her screen. “Apparently we’re getting back together again. Now it’s going to take me another three weeks, at least, to get that idiot to ask me out.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll pass in a few days.” </p><p>“Oh my god,” Balth exclaimed from his spot by the window. </p><p> Meg spun round. “What?”</p><p>“I don’t know where the boy finds them,” Balth adjusted the binoculars to zoom in more. “but it looks like Ketch has a new one on the hook, and he is <i>gorgeous</i>.” </p><p>Castiel frowned petulantly. Stupid Ketch with his fancy suits and fast cars. He won a single race back during his first year of Secondary, and that suddenly shot him to superstardom? Although, Castiel could admit that it wasn’t just that Ketch had won that race. It was that he’d beaten a senior. And not just any senior. He’d defeated the school’s reigning champ of three years running—one Prince Castiel.</p><p>Meg, who’d meandered over to study Ketch’s latest catch with her own binoculars, also gasped. “Holy shit, he’s gorgeous.” She turned back to Castiel. “Not for nothing, but I’d let him take me. You need to come see.” </p><p>Castiel trudged over to the window and took the offered binoculars, scanning the idling cars to find Ketch, then froze. </p><p>Dean. <i>His</i> omega was looking over the car with Ketch standing just a tad too close for Castiel’s liking. </p><p>Castiel had caught a glimpse of Dean when they’d all filed out of the palace to drive over, and the frustrating omega had somehow managed to look gorgeous in the most casual ensemble possible: jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. </p><p>At some point, he’d lost the leather jacket, leaving his muscled torso in the form-fitting t-shirt on full display. And when he leaned over, pointing at something in the engine, his biceps bulged against the sleeves, and Castiel could see the cords of muscles in his arm. Dean bent lower, and now the jeans were hugging every single curve of his ass. </p><p>Castiel knew with sudden certainty that Meg and Balth, who were both trying to ogle through the single set of binoculars, weren’t the only ones doing so. </p><p>But Dean was supposed to be <i>Castiel’s</i> True Mate, his alpha whined. </p><p>The worst part was, he couldn’t even tell his friends. He’d sworn his family to secrecy, and now he was forced to keep the secret too. Now that he wanted nothing more than to snatch the binoculars away from his best friends and every other lecher in the damn track, now that he needed to storm down there and kidnap Dean away from Ketch...he couldn’t, and his Alpha was not happy about it. </p><p>Suddenly, a camera clicked, and Cas looked over to find Balth’s phone pointed right at him. </p><p>“What?” he barked. </p><p>“Gabe texted and said he’d pay me twenty bucks to get a picture of you right now.” </p><p>“Goddammit,” Castiel muttered as he pulled out his own phone to shoot off a text. </p><p><i>Is this funny to you?</i> </p><p><i>The funniest</i>, came the immediate reply. <i>Man U look pissed in that pic</i>!</p><p>
  <i>And you’re surprised? </i>
</p><p><i>Nah.</i> Gabe sent this with a winky emoji.</p><p><i>Are you trying to make a point here? Is that why you introduced them?</i> Castiel accused. </p><p>A rolling eyes emoji popped up on his screen. <i>Much as I would [heart emoji] that, I had nada 2 do w it. Ketch came to say hi. Ur omega’s a fan.</i> </p><p>So Dean was into racing…and into Ketch. It was no big deal, he tried to tell himself. But it absolutely was, his alpha snapped back, because from what Castiel could see through his binoculars, Ketch was into Dean too. </p><p>Gabe’s next text popped up. <i>Enjoy the race, bro.</i> </p><p>
  <i>You’re cruel and petty, you know that?</i>
</p><p><i>Ur the 1 who rejected him,</i> Gabe replied. <i>Look at that ass! Can’t blame Ketch 4 taking a shot.</i></p><p>Suddenly, the loudspeaker blared to life. “We have a new driver for the practice run! Prince Dean Winchester, honored guest of King Charles, will be joining the fray in Arthur Ketch’s P4.”</p><p>Castiel watched as Dean practically vaulted himself into the car and edged it up to his starting spot, along with the other racers. The gun sounded, and the cars were off. Most of them were there for the fun, their team, the little bit of money they could earn. Their job was to break in the track, nothing more. </p><p>They usually left the crazy antics to the regular drivers. </p><p>Dean was not about to do that, it seemed. He outstripped them all, weaving between the cars a little too haphazardly, taking the corners a little too sharply. Cas held his breath the entire time, his fists so tight he could feel his nails drawing blood. He had to clamp down hard on his alpha, or he’d be down there in a heartbeat. </p><p>When the P4 crossed the finish line far ahead of the others, Dean pulled the car back into its designated spot and jumped from the cab, laughing brightly. He practically threw himself at Ketch, allowing the alpha to pull him into a tight hug.</p><p>“Um, Cas…” </p><p>Cas turned to find his friends studying him warily. He struggled to pull his breathing back to normal, to unclench every damn muscle in his body. He turned from the window, away from the spectacle of Dean laughing into Ketch’s neck, and stormed back to his seat.</p><p>“Oh no, Cassie…” Balth murmured.</p><p>—</p><p>Castiel didn’t know where Dean disappeared to after the race; all he knew was that the omega wasn’t with Sam and the royal family when they arrived back at the palace. He heard through the grapevine that Dean had gone to Ketch’s estate for dinner, and dammit if that didn’t work up his alpha even more. </p><p>The next morning he went into work like usual, but even his aide could see he was in a foul mood. The poor beta was walking on egg shells by the end of the workday when Castiel stormed out the front door to go home and get ready for dinner. It was another boring event scheduled for the sake of the Winchester brothers, with various business leaders and dignitaries in attendance. Oh, and there would be military leaders too, which meant donning his dress uniform, as if the evening wasn't going to be stifling enough.</p><p>He walked into the parlor, where the guests mingled as they waited for dinner to be announced, and found Dean once again standing at Sam’s side. </p><p>Cas scanned the area, wondering where Ketch might be, but his one-time schoolmate was nowhere to be found. Even so, there was still a flush to Dean’s skin, a shininess in his eyes. Castiel almost growled at the thought of Ketch being the one to tease those changes from Dean. </p><p>Before he could do anything stupid, like stalk over and kiss Dean until the omega completely forgot about that idiot Ketch—forget about anything and anyone that wasn’t <i>Cas</i>—dinner was announced, and everyone was strolling into the dining room. </p><p>He almost went to Dean, not even entirely sure of what he wanted to do or say, but then his arm was being grabbed by someone from behind. He turned to find Michael, who held him back as the others passed through.</p><p>“Your alpha is showing a little too much,” he warned softly. </p><p>“I just…” Castiel trailed off with a sigh. “I hate that they—you know!” </p><p>“They <i>what</i>?” </p><p>Castiel glared at him, but spit the painful words out anyway. “Look at Dean and tell me they didn’t have sex.”</p><p>Michael frowned. “They didn’t.” </p><p>“Really?” Castiel’s voice dripped with sarcasm. </p><p>“Ketch just took Dean to try out some more cars and eat dinner.” </p><p>“So he says,” Cas muttered. </p><p>“So <i>Benny</i> says,” Michael countered. “Dean asked for a driver to escort and bring him back, and he was never out of Benny’s sight. He didn’t do anything untoward with Ketch. Even for dinner, they ate out on the patio in clear view of Benny at his post.” </p><p>Castiel let out the sigh of relief he’d been holding, but paused at Michael’s glare. </p><p>“Castiel, even if they <i>had</i>, it’s not really your concern. You said no, and Dean is respecting that. What more could you want?”</p><p>Rachel stepped up beside him just then, and Michael smiled down at his mate as he took her arm in his to guide her into the dining room. Castiel trailed behind them, watching the way their heads leaned together, allowing the mates to whisper and giggle, just so...so damn <i>adorable</i>—too adorable, for Cas at least.</p><p>What more could he want, indeed? There was so much more that Castiel wanted, and it was getting harder by the second to deny it.</p><p>—</p><p>Dean watched Sam and Anael, who sat next to each other during dinner, as one final check for himself that he hadn’t missed something. Well, he watched them as best he could around the very obvious distraction sitting only a few seats away. Castiel was wearing his dress uniform, and damn if Dean hadn’t gone a little glassy-eyed when he’d seen the alpha out in the parlor.</p><p>But, ever aware of his duties, he kept vigilant. By the time dessert was plated, he could say with absolute certainty that there was nothing there on either side for Sam or Ana. So he closed off that part of his mind and instead focused on finding another option to solidify their alliance. </p><p>His best bet would be the ball Charles was giving in the brothers’ honor that next night, but he had to get some research in if he was going to make anything happen. After dinner, he went to his room to change into some comfortable clothes, then slipped away to the palace library, fully planning to read late into the night. </p><p>He’d just stepped into the giant room when he drew up short. Castiel was there, sitting in front of the fireplace, his head bowed into his hands. He still wore his dress uniform from dinner, but the tunic hung open, revealing a plain t-shirt beneath...well, plain in that it was a simple white shirt, not at all plain in the fact that it hugged his torso in just the right way.</p><p>Dean shook himself from his reverie and took a step forward. “Castiel?” he murmured. </p><p>The alpha’s head jerked up, and he glanced over his shoulder. “Dean,” he replied hoarsely. </p><p>“Um…” Dean didn’t move any closer. He knew Castiel didn’t want him too close. “Are you okay?’ </p><p>“Of course I am,” Castiel responded, his voice firm even as his posture stiffened. “It’s just been a long couple of days, as I’m sure you can understand.” </p><p>Well, wasn’t his tone condescending? Dean felt anger flare up within him. Castiel had it rough? The alpha who’d rejected <i>him</i>? </p><p>But Dean couldn’t afford to show that anger. </p><p>He had a tightrope to walk here—creating an alliance while keeping Sam off the hook—and that required research in this library. It also required not alienating one of the king’s sons. </p><p>“I understand,” Dean replied softly. He bowed his head in acknowledgment. “Please don’t let my presence disturb you. I’ll just be over there reading.” He turned and wandered away, leaving Castiel to his <i>long day</i>. </p><p>Dean didn’t care. Hopefully his heart would get the message sometime soon.</p><p>—</p><p>Castiel watched the omega slip into the darkness of the shelves, beating himself mentally. </p><p>He’d had a chance for an actual conversation with the man, an opportunity to hold the omega’s undivided focus, but because he was still upset and jealous and bruised over Dean choosing Ketch,  he’d <i>ruined</i> it. But even so, Dean had been so respectful, so civil, despite the anger Castiel could still taste from his scent. </p><p>No wonder they hadn’t brought an ambassador. Castiel had never met one half so talented as Dean. </p><p>Long minutes passed, but Castiel found he no longer could just sit and mope. He had his chance to talk, to maybe connect, with the beautiful man who was driving him further insane by the minute. </p><p>He stood and walked down the aisle where Dean had disappeared, and after a bit of wandering, found him. The omega was sitting on the floor beneath an open window, where a soft breeze fluttered in with sounds from the dark world outside. Neat stacks of books and papers situated all around Dean were very obviously placed in some kind of order that only Dean could see. Castiel watched from the shadows as he flipped through one tome then another, picked up one sheet, only to move it to another pile.</p><p>Suddenly he froze, and his gaze shot up to meet Castiel’s as the alpha stepped forward. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” the alpha blurted. “I should not have been rude to you just now. You have shown nothing but civility to me and my family, despite the difficult circumstances I have left you in, and I’m humbled by that.” </p><p>A blush rose up Dean’s neck, reached his freckled cheeks. “I appreciate it,” he finally murmured. </p><p>“Is there something I can help you with?” Castiel asked as he took another tentative step forward. </p><p>Dean’s eyes widened, and at first Castiel thought he’d misstepped, but then the omega was reaching for a stack of papers and thrusting them at him. “Do you know what any of this means? I think it’s talking about vows made as part of some old custom, but I can’t find any record of that custom anywhere else.” </p><p>Castiel settled down on the floor as well, only the grid of papers and books separating him from the omega, and glanced through the stack. “I somewhat know <i>what</i> it is,” he finally replied. “But I don’t understand it enough to explain it well.” </p><p>Dean’s shoulders slumped. “Dammit…” </p><p>“But I know someone who can,” Castiel added.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“My grandmother. She lives in the city, about a twenty-minute drive. Benny could drive you over tomorrow.” </p><p>Dean shook his head, “Nah, I’m not even sure if these are valid anymore. I need to find…” he trailed off, mumbling as he reached for the giant tome at the edge of the stacks. He heaved it at Castiel. “Can you see how long the old Missives of Intent last? Like, would those papers even interfere with anything going on today?”</p><p>As Castiel began flipping through the pages, Dean went back to picking up random sheets, glancing over them, then moving them, or sticking them in a small pile at his side. </p><p>“What are you hoping to accomplish with all this?” Castiel asked him. </p><p>Dean answered easily. “I want to see what kind of trade agreements exist within the kingdom. You know, who are your main importers, is Joshua your biggest supplier, all that..”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “You know Joshua?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Dean hummed. “Well, I know <i>of</i> him; his stepson Marcus is an old school buddy of mine.” He looked up and met Castiel’s gaze directly. “I want Joshua to be a distributor with us too. He’ll still work primarily with you, but even diverting the tiniest bit of his supply chain through our country will help keep down some costs I foresee rising in the near future. Plus, if he builds a warehouse, that’ll be more jobs for my people. And I’m hoping that our countries’ new connection,” he pointed between himself and Cas, “will motivate Joshua into accepting my bid and that, in turn, will later help maintain peace between us.”</p><p>“But how do you know Joshua is a supplier with us?” The alpha gestured at the stacks between them. “These are all too old to have any information like that.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. “I caught sight of a couple of his shipping containers as Sammy and I were getting into the car the other day.”</p><p>Castiel remembered that moment, when Dean had paused to look at something in the distance. He wasn’t even sure what he’d believed Dean to be looking at, but now that he knew, he realized that he would have underestimated the omega.</p><p>“How were you even able to see that?” Castiel asked as he flipped another page, but his gaze remained on Dean. “I mean, with the cameras and the shouting…” </p><p>Dean shrugged a shoulder, moving another paper to yet another stack. “It’s my job to see.” </p><p>“See what?”</p><p>The omega finally looked up at him through dark lashes. “<i>Everything</i>.” </p><p>Castiel waited, but nothing more was said. He sighed and leaned forward. “So you saw a couple shipping containers, and now you have a plan to connect our countries and help your own economy?” </p><p>“Pretty much,” Dean agreed easily. </p><p>Castiel stared at him, at the green of his eyes in the dim light of the library. He’d spent years working with different types of people in the military, and one thing he’d learned to spot above all else: the player who hid a winner in his back pocket. </p><p>“What else did you see?” </p><p>Dean arched a brow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“There’s something there that you’re not telling me,” Castiel guessed, but not rudely. More...curious than anything else.</p><p>Dean must have sensed that, because he tilted his head to the side, studying the alpha. “Do you really want to know?” </p><p>Castiel set the giant book aside, giving Dean his full attention. “I asked, didn’t I?” </p><p>Dean drew a deep breath, then began. </p><p>“I see a shipping container that belongs to Joshua sitting at an airport in Ingles, a country he is exclusively under contract with by his own choice. Now, cultivating a connection with you will help me establish rapport with him, because if he knows we’re on good terms, he’ll feel more comfortable jumping in with a friend of a friend, right? But even if I manage to create our connection, it’ll still be good to have some kind of incentive. Oh wait, I have it: I know that his stepson Marcus, my old schoolmate, is currently in deep with a loan shark named Ivan. Ivan is the distant cousin of Pete, one of our council members and a regular A-hole who bought his position and abuses his power for personal gain.” </p><p>Castiel frowned, ready to ask why they allow such a man to hold a position of power, but Dean must have known where his mind would go, because he was already answering the unspoken question: “No, we haven’t been able to get a finger on him. He has too many people in the line, like Ivan, who can take the fall.”</p><p>“Ok,” Cas murmured in understanding, nodding for Dean to continue.</p><p>“So Marcus,” Dean continued, “still in deep with Ivan, goes to his stepfather Joshua for help, but Joshua won’t do anything about it because he is an honest man. Yet Pete, who makes a percentage off of all those illegal transactions that he turns a blind eye to, has a stake in whether or not Marcus can pay Ivan the debt.”</p><p>Dean paused, just a quick breath, and Castiel could only sit dumbfounded as the omega pressed on, his words coming faster. </p><p>“But I also have some leverage I can use there. I know that Pete has drafted a piece of legislation that needs to be signed by my father. On the surface, it looks like a simple ‘public interest’ numbers game: divert funds usually allocated for the purchase of government necessities to infrastructure instead. This makes it look like he’s a man of the people.”</p><p>“I’m guessing he’s not?” Cas muttered, and Dean shook his head. </p><p>“He owns interest in more than a couple companies that would make profit off the new bill, both for the infrastructure side that the public can see....and the guns and security side, which the public can’t see. His brother-in-law…” The omega trailed off, then shook his head. “Actually, I won’t go into all that—we’ll be here all night. Suffice to say, Pete’s new budget would guarantee him more money on two separate fronts, none of which will go back into his district, and most of the public won’t even know.” </p><p>“He seems pretty crafty,” Castiel admitted. </p><p> Dean smirked. “Does he?”</p><p>Why did Castiel get the sense that the omega’s thoughts were moving even faster than his words? </p><p>“So I can have a mutual friend convince Pete, and through him Ivan, to let Marcus off the hook, in exchange for making sure his legislation gets signed. Then he thinks he’s got the royals on his side. While he gets lazy, I’ll use my influence to quietly help his replacement, a lovely woman down in the harbor district, with her campaign.” </p><p>“How can you be so sure she’ll win?” </p><p>“Because <i>I</i> told her to go there,” Dean replied. Castiel frowned at the implications, but Dean rolled his eyes. “She’s good people. I met her at a fundraiser a couple years ago, and she  actually wants to <i>help</i> the district, not suck it dry.”</p><p>Castiel nodded, but his own mind was starting to swirl. How did Dean keep track of it all enough to connect a couple shipping containers in their airport to the local election for a tiny district in his own country?</p><p>“But before the elections even happen, I’ll be able to approach Joshua, who hopefully now feels warm fuzzies for me because of my help to Marcus, and make him an offer with lower taxes and shipping prices on goods he wants to run through our harbor. That’ll encourage a major supplier to divert some of his cash flow into our economy, maybe even build a factory that brings jobs. </p><p>“Meanwhile, Gloria wins, Pete is gone, along with his skeevy relatives, making it easy for his legislation to actually do some <i>good</i>, not just line his own pockets. I now have a solid relationship with a giant contractor who also has ties to you.” He pointed at Castiel. “We have a shared interest in the same company, guaranteeing we have good reason to remain allies.” He leaned back, as if finished, but then suddenly pushed forward again, his eyes dark. “Oh, and with their political connections gone, I’ll have a chance of getting our justices to indict Pete and Ivan and whoever the <i>fuck</i> else worked with them to corrupt my system.”</p><p>He finally stopped talking, and Castiel could only stare bug-eyed. “How long did it take you to come up with that?”</p><p>“I had it the second I saw those containers,” Dean answered. “I have to see everything, it’s my job to fit it all together.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Because,” Dean hesitated, studying him, then shrugged. “It comes easy.” </p><p>Castiel knew that wasn’t what he’d been about to say, but he didn’t press it. Instead he picked up the giant book and flipped another page. </p><p>“At first we wondered...” Castiel started, but got distracted by Article 3 on the page he was skimming. </p><p>“Wondered what?”</p><p>“Huh?” Castiel looked back up to find Dean watching him. “Oh, we wondered why you didn’t bring an ambassador. It’s because you’re the royal family ambassador, right?”</p><p>Dean chuckled. “Nah, that’s Rufus. I’m just good at connecting the dots for my dad, helping him find new opportunities.”</p><p>“So you’re an advisor,” Castiel assumed.</p><p>This time, there was no chuckle, just a shake of Dean’s head. “That’s Henriksen.”</p><p>“But <i>you’re</i> here, not them,” Castiel pointed out. </p><p>Dean sighed. “Yeah, but having aged advisors with years of experience in the field looks better for my Dad, especially when he needs the appearance of wisdom and experience on his side.”</p><p>“But you’re better than them,” Castiel reasoned.</p><p>Dean’s gaze shot back up to meet his. “How can you say that? You barely know me.” </p><p>“I’ve seen many ambassadors and dignitaries pass through during my time. Not a single one of them holds a candle to what I’ve observed from you during this visit.” </p><p>Dean blushed heavily, mumbling a soft “thank you.” </p><p>“So then why do you do it?” Castiel asked. </p><p>“Why have you given years of service in the military?” Dean countered. </p><p>“To protect my family.” Castiel said this like it should be obvious. “Plus I happen to be a pretty good strategist.”</p><p>“And that’s it right there,” Dean responded. “I need to help Sammy, give him a future he can be happy with. And I happen to be pretty damn good at what I do, too.” </p><p>“So technically we are the same,” Cas concluded.</p><p>Dean smirked. “Well, if we’re going based off of technicalities, as long as I do my job right, your job isn’t <i>really</i> necessary.”</p><p>Cas barked out a laugh, full and warm in the small space they occupied, and Dean looked pleased with himself as he began sorting through the papers again. </p><p>They worked in silent camaraderie for a while longer, occasionally talking about something they’d found, but Castiel could feel his eyelids growing heavy, his thoughts sluggish. He was about to suggest calling it a night when Dean whispered, “Got it!” </p><p>The omega jumped up, and a wave of his scent washed over Castiel, making the alpha even dizzier. But more than that, it made him <i>want</i>. It made him hungrier than he could ever remember being... </p><p>Dean gasped, and Castiel froze. He didn’t remember stepping across the papers and pulling Dean close. He wasn’t sure how he’d ended up with his nose in the curve of the omega’s neck, scenting the warm skin, but here he was.</p><p>“Castiel?” Dean whispered, his fingers timidly curling into the front of the alpha’s button-up shirt. </p><p>Castiel growled and nipped at the skin, causing Dean to gasp.</p><p>“Alpha!”</p><p>A rush of blood surged through Castiel at that one word. He could feel himself growing hard as his eyes locked on the juncture of Dean’s neck and shoulder. And his omega was practically <i>presenting</i>, angling his neck just so. It’d be so easy to lean in, right here in the silence of this moment, and—</p><p>A hint of night breeze floated in through the open window, ruffling a couple of the papers from their stacks...and affording Cas a gulp of fresh air that cleared his lust-hazed mind. </p><p><i>No</i>, this thing with Dean was not happening. Castiel had other goals, other duties. He couldn’t give into this, not now, not when he’d done so well, not when he only had to make it a few more days.</p><p>He forced himself to take one step back, then another. </p><p>“Alpha?” Dean whimpered.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Castiel muttered hoarsely. “I don’t...I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“You mean you still don’t—” the omega gulped and forced the question out. “You still don’t want me?” </p><p>Castiel couldn’t even answer that, because he didn’t know the answer himself. He wanted Dean, that was obvious, but he couldn’t have him. He’d already invested too much into his career into a life of service to his father, his family. He couldn’t risk that. He had to stay focused. </p><p>“I can’t,” he finally admitted. </p><p>“Why?” Dean hissed, anger and pain spiking in his scent. “Am I just so damn unappealing to you? ” </p><p>“No,” Castiel bit out, then threw up his hands. “Why do you even care? You’re more than capable of finding yourself an alpha.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“I saw the way you were with Ketch yesterday!” Cas accused.</p><p>“Ketch?” Dean repeated. “Is that what...do you think that I want Ketch?”</p><p>“Of course you do!” </p><p>“Why would I want him when I’ve found my True Mate?” Dean tried to step toward Cas, but the alpha stepped back, just out of reach.</p><p>“That True Mate nonsense doesn’t mean anything. We just happen to like each other’s scents, that’s all. Once that wears off, there’ll be nothing left to like.”</p><p>The omega froze. He drew in one shaky breath, then another. “I see.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but that’s just the way it is, Dean.” The alpha frowned. “I know you’re still young, but I’ve seen it all too many times.”</p><p>Dean nodded, but wouldn’t meet Castiel’s gaze. “If you’ll excuse me, your highness.” </p><p>He brushed past Castiel and practically ran, leaving the alpha alone with the mess of papers spread across the floor. </p><p>—</p><p>Immediately after breakfast, Dean borrowed an unmarked car to drive into the city. He was exhausted after his late night of tossing and turning, crying into his pillow as his heart ripped even further in two. Castiel had made it clearer than ever: Dean’s scent was the only appealing thing about him. </p><p>Dean shouldn’t have told him about Joshua or Pete. He should’ve just shut the hell up and feigned ignorance. He’d learned time and again that people couldn’t trust him for that scheming mind of his, and alphas didn’t want an omega that could outfox them. Plus the age difference, which Dean had never once considered before, was a big deal to Cas. </p><p>So now he was back to square one, convincing his omega they needed to just move on.</p><p>It’d be a lot easier at home, away from all this, but Dean still had a job to do. He had to figure out Sammy’s thing, and the faster he could get it done, the faster he could leave.</p><p>So he threw himself into his work that day. First he visited a couple shops on the main strip and spoke to the owners, then he swung down by the waterfront. He took a few side streets that went past some warehouses, a couple more that led him past housing developments. Then, once he was sure about his plan of action, he returned to the palace to dress for the ball. </p><p>He started by chatting with some people here and there. He danced with Anette, drank to Maxwell’s health, flirted with Thomas, sat and sipped tea with Prudence, and so many others. He smiled and teased and winked and flirted outrageously in some instances. And he never once looked at Castiel, despite the fact he could often feel the alpha’s heavy gaze on him.</p><p>By the time he danced with Crowley, a sarcastic alpha whose hands roamed and words grated a little too much, he felt he had enough information to present three plausible alternatives to Charles and John. He just had to double check his facts before they headed home. </p><p>When the dance with Crowley ended, he excused himself to the balcony, needing some fresh air to clear his mind. </p><p>—</p><p>Castiel watched from the shadows as Dean stepped to the bannister and drew in a deep breath of the garden’s fragrant night air. </p><p>He’d hidden out here, unable to watch Dean flirt with anyone and everyone, from married to single, young to old, men to women. He just couldn’t stand it, but he was firm in his resolution: nothing would happen between him and the omega. </p><p>So he’d come out here to sulk, only to have his...<i>problem</i> unwittingly follow him. </p><p>“There you are!” a voice called out, and at first Cas thought he’d been spotted, but then Sam walked into view. </p><p>“Sorry.” Dean muttered it, but Castiel still heard with his heightened senses. “I had to get some air before I did anything stupid, like knee that bastard Crowley right in the fucking nuts.” </p><p>Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Let me guess, he controls the one field that miraculously provides half the country’s food.”</p><p>“Crowley,” he pointed back toward the ballroom, “is an investor.” </p><p>“And now, after a single dance with you, he’s going to heavily invest in a couple of our mines?” </p><p>Dean nodded. “Yep.”</p><p>Castiel’s brow furrowed. What was his omega—No! He meant <i>this</i> omega, this random omega Dean, up to?</p><p>“So you’ve got Ketch looking into a new manufacturing plant, Crowley looking to invest.” </p><p>Wait, that’s what the dinner with Ketch had been about? He remembered Dean’s explanation from the night before, about <i>creating connections</i> that united their kingdoms.</p><p>Sam jerked his head back toward the ballroom. “What about the others?”</p><p>“Anette’s the wife of a high-ranking senator. The editorial in yesterday morning’s paper said that he’s headed right to the top spot next year.”</p><p>“Of course,” Sam agreed.</p><p>Castiel himself hadn’t been aware of that, not that he often read the editorials in the paper. </p><p>“Maxwell’s brother is the chief treasurer, self-explanatory. Thomas, the alpha,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at that, causing Sam to snort out a laugh. “owns the shipping yard nearest the docks.”</p><p>“And the old lady?” </p><p>Dean smirked. “Prudence is almost 80, and she’s still secretary for the head of DOS. She won’t retire until she can just hop over country lines and live in her dream locale, according to her granddaughter. ” </p><p>“Her granddaughter?” </p><p>“She brings us our breakfast every morning,” Dean reminded. </p><p>Castiel felt jealousy flare up again. How the hell did Dean know so much about the woman’s family? About everything, it seemed? </p><p>
  <i>It’s my job to see everything.</i>
</p><p>Sam, who obviously didn’t see everything, frowned. “Who?” </p><p>“Lisa,” Dean answered with a roll of his eyes. “God, it’s a good thing you’re pretty.”</p><p>“Better that than...whatever the hell you call all that roundabout, backwards whatever,” Sam gestured behind them.</p><p>Dean actually laughed. “Sammy! You wound me.” He clapped his hand over his heart. “But I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again: never underestimate the value of an incorrect assumption.”</p><p><i>Ahhh</i>, Castiel realized. So that’s how he did it. Incorrect guessing led to corrections, and corrections always held at least some bit of the truth. </p><p>“Besides,” Dean continued, “all this roundabout backwards stuff is what will get you off the hook. If all goes to plan, we’ll be able to create our alliance through trade agreements and commerce, not marriage.” </p><p>“Will a trade agreement be strong enough?” Sam wondered, giving voice to the question that had popped into Castiel’s own mind. </p><p>“One investor, or even one politician? No,” Dean admitted with a smirk. “But the wife of a politician who loves a good Hancock Red? She’ll talk about it constantly, to him, to his colleagues, to the other wives. And an older secretary who wants to retire in a very specific climate? She’ll guarantee the right appointments end up in her boss’s calendar.”</p><p>“God, I hate your brain sometimes,” Sam groaned. </p><p>“Me too, Sammy. Me too.” Dean turned back toward the garden. “I can’t ever turn it off.” </p><p>When Sam next spoke, his voice was mischievous. “But you know, if you put half this much effort into connecting with your True—.” </p><p>“No!” Dean barked, shocking Castiel. Even Sam seemed surprised by his brother’s outburst. </p><p>“Dean…” </p><p>“He made it clear, Sammy. He doesn’t want me.” The obvious pain in Dean’s voice cut Castiel to his core. </p><p> Why did that suddenly hurt so damn much? It felt like Castiel’s heart was being clawed at, ripped from his chest. Sure, it was probably his biology as an alpha, responding to its true mate’s distress, but that didn’t make the pain any less real. Not for him, and not for Dean. </p><p>“He’ll come around,” Sam pleaded. “Just talk to King Charles, and…” </p><p> Dean turned, grabbed Sam by the arms, and shook him gently. “Listen to me. You and Anael, the boredom and disinterest is obviously a mutual thing.” He drew in a deep harsh breath. “With Castiel, that is not the case. It’s just him that doesn’t care.” Another pause. “Do you know how much that will hurt? Can you even fathom what that will feel like for me, a fucking omega?” </p><p> Silence, then Sam’s soft, “No.” </p><p>“So you see why I won’t do it,” Dean explained. “I don’t care if he’s my True Mate. I will not be mated to an alpha who’s been forced into it because then I’ll just spend the rest of my life with an alpha that despises me, and I won’t be able to do anything but hate myself even more.” </p><p> He turned back to the banister and leaned on it. “I can’t even blame him. Who’d want an omega in an alpha’s body? Or an omega who just…can’t turn this off?” he pointed to his head. </p><p> And with sudden clarity, Castiel’s mind supplied the answer. <i>I want that. No...I want</i> him. 

</p><p>“No one wants an omega who actually thinks, Sammy,” Dean whispered. </p><p>“I do,” Sam countered. </p><p>“Yeah, cause I raised you right,” Dean muttered. “Plus you and Eileen...you practically grew up molding your personalities around each other. The two of you are perfect fit because you made yourselves that way. I’m too rough around the edges for anyone, much less a royal.” </p><p>“<i>You’re</i> a royal.” </p><p> Dean laughed, but it wasn’t a happy sound. No, it was pained, like it took everything in him to hold back his grief. “When was the last time I ever attended a function as a royal, as Dad’s son, not his foreign relations savant who makes him a bunch of money?” </p><p> Sam frowned in thought then shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.” </p><p>“Sixteen,” Dean supplied. “The day I presented omega was the day I became a pawn with a skillset. And luckily for him, not even my True Mate wants this, so he’s got me for good.” He laughed again, a hoarse, self-deprecating thing. “And now I don’t even have that stupid True Mate excuse, not after this. Guess who’s going to the highest bidder now?” </p><p><i>Highest bidder?</i> No, John wouldn’t actually stoop to that, not with his own son, right? But the truth was clearly written on the omega’s face...his fear was too real for it to be anything but the truth. </p><p>“I can talk to him!” Sam tried. “Dean, you don't…” </p><p> Dean spun to smile at his brother. “This is what I do, it’s what I’m good at. So can you just trust me? Just once, let me use my stupid, overactive brain to help you, okay?” </p><p> After a long moment, Sam nodded silently. </p><p>“Thanks,” Dean murmured, his smile fond but still pained. “It’s only a couple more days, right?” </p><p>Oh...it <i>was</i> only a couple more days. Only a couple more days and Dean would be going home, leaving Castiel <i>here</i>. Alone. </p><p>But that’s what Castiel wanted, right? All week he’d been telling himself that, counting the days until Dean’s departure to remind himself how temporary this was. But now, hearing it from Dean’s mouth, that countdown shifted, instead turning panicked and frantic. This wasn’t temporary, wasn’t something to be conquered like some foe in battle. </p><p>This was <i>him</i> needing his omega. </p><p>“Do you think that will help?” Sam asked, interrupting Castiel’s panic. “Being home?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Dean answered, and his voice was steady enough to fool Sam, but Castiel knew better. Maybe because his biology was already so in sync with his mate’s, or maybe because Castiel knew instinctively that his own pain wouldn’t get any better if Dean left. If he had to guess, he’d say it was only going to get worse. </p><p>“Then what?” Sam prodded. “You’re just…gonna spend the rest of your life following Dad’s orders?” </p><p>“Sammy,” Dean growled in warning. </p><p>“How long are you gonna keep sitting beside him and smiling as he gives credit for your work to some out-of-touch idiot?” </p><p> Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, probably not much longer.” </p><p> <i>What?</i> What the hell did that mean? </p><p>“What?” Sam asked. </p><p>“Dick’s still after me, maybe I’ll finally tell Dad to just say yes.” </p><p> Castiel’s alpha suddenly snarled, snapping at the thought of some bastard named Dick touching Dean, <i>claiming</i> him. </p><p>“Dick?” Sam burst out, his distaste obvious in his tone. “Why?” </p><p>Dean blushed clear up to his hairline. “Omega shit,” he muttered. </p><p>Sam frowned in confusion, but Cas immediately understood. Omegas’ heats were brutal to begin with, and according to the rumors Castiel had heard, they only got worse after meeting their true mate. </p><p>But only if the omega wasn’t claimed by its alpha… </p><p>“I’ll need an alpha to help me with my heats after this.” </p><p>“Oh…” Sam looked uncomfortable. </p><p> Dean chuckled. “God, this is golden.” He pointed back to the ballroom. “Just go back and do another dance with Anael so it at least looks like you’re both putting in some effort.” </p><p> Sam laughed. “I don’t know if I can get her away from Raphael, though.” </p><p>“Just tell him I’ll work out his little problem with Crowley if he plays nice.” </p><p> Raphael had a problem with Crowley? Cas practically lived with Raphael, and this was the first he was hearing of it. But Dean, who’d been here for all of a few days, knew enough about it to fix it? </p><p>“And what are you going to do?” Sam asked. “Take the old lady out for a spin?” </p><p> Dean punched him in the bicep. “I’ve gotta get into some more research,” he replied. “I don’t wanna go tugging on the wrong tail here.” </p><p>“Another late night in the library?” </p><p>“No, I’ve got everything I want from there. Tonight is the Hall of records,” Dean smirked and wiggled his brows. “The receptionist promised to sneak me in.” </p><p>“Wait, as in right now?” </p><p> Dean nodded. “Sooner the better. She’s waiting for me.” He pointed to a woman standing inside the ballroom. </p><p> Sam halted. “How do you even know...you know what,” he held up his hands. “I don’t care.” He turned to walk back into the ballroom, but at the last moment paused long enough to look right at Castiel, his challenge clear in his expression. </p><p>Dean drew in one final deep breath, then turned to follow his brother inside, but he halted when Castiel stepped forward. </p><p>“How long have you been there?” he asked. </p><p>“Long enough,” Castiel responded. He took one step forward, then another, while Dean stood stock still, caught in the headlights. </p><p>Cas extended his hand. “May I have this dance?” </p><p>—</p><p>Dean stared at that hand before looking back up at the alpha, studying Castiel’s eyes. Just this once, he wanted to let go. No overanalyzing, no running all the variables. He just wanted this one dance, probably the only dance he’d ever get with his alpha. </p><p>He took the offered hand and let Castiel pull him in. </p><p>It was heaven, the way his alpha tugged him close, close enough that Dean could feel Cas’s hammering heart. That meant he could probably feel Dean’s heart too, the way it fluttered and skipped around in his chest, so happy to have Castiel this near. </p><p>Castiel’s arms slid tighter around Dean, down to his lower back, keeping him firmly in place as the alpha brought his nose to run along Dean’s temple, down his cheek. He turned, bringing his mouth to hover over Dean’s, then paused, as if waiting for something... </p><p>“Alpha,” Dean breathed, and that seemed to be it, because Castiel finally claimed his lips in a slow, deep kiss. </p><p>Dean moaned at the pure ecstasy that rushed through him. Castiel’s lips moved in a way that seemed designed to drive him insane with need, but Dean didn’t care. How could he, when his mind went so beautifully blank, quiet for the first time in years? Everything within Dean focused on Castiel, this kiss, this moment. </p><p>Dean slid his arms up around Cas’s neck, pulling himself even tighter against his alpha. His omega keened at the way they fit so perfectly together, no rough edges like Dean had feared. </p><p>Cas finally pulled back, both men gasping into the scant space between them. Castiel dragged his nose along Dean’s jaw, and the omega’s eyes slid shut, his focus on that single point of contact as Castiel moved down to his neck. </p><p>“You smell so good,” the alpha whispered. </p><p>Dean stiffened. Cas’s words from their conversation in the library flooded back in. <i>Once the scent wears off...</i> He pulled away, leaving Castiel confused.</p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>“What was it you said?” He whispered. “The scent’s about to wear off? And once that’s gone...” The omega shook his head. “Once the allure of my scent is gone, there’ll be nothing left for you to actually like. Just a scheming omega who can’t do anything else.” </p><p>—</p><p>Is that really what Dean had taken from his comment? That Castiel wouldn’t want him? No, that couldn't be further from the truth. He’d even thought that he’d made it clear, but all he’d done was hurt his omega more.</p><p>“Dean, I didn’t mean...” Castiel tried, but Dean only stepped further away. </p><p>“Don’t concern yourself over it, your highness. Me and my scent will be gone before you know it.” </p><p>Castiel was left dumbfounded as Dean swept back into the gilded ballroom.</p><p>—</p><p>Dean sat in the arboretum, giant stacks of aged parchment spread out over the table in front of him. To the left, the old trade contracts; to the right, maps with different borders in chronological order. In front of him, certificates of import/export payments. Other stacks littered the table, like birth certificates for a certain village, tax receipts for a neighboring county.</p><p>He’d long since figured out the solution for Sammy’s problem. It hadn’t taken long to compile his case. In fact, it had taken longer to figure out how he would present it: Charles—more casual, a strong bond with each of his children, his only daughter’s happiness on the line—would be easy, but John—strong, rigid, determined to create alliances through any means—would take a little more convincing. But Dean knew his father well enough to know that when Dean presented the numbers for the trade agreements, King Winchester would give in. </p><p>Now, he was elbows-deep in an old disagreement between two families long extinct. No one would benefit from this research, but it kept his mind busy enough to ignore the thrumming pain in his chest, the swirling thoughts in his mind, the irritating flare in his belly.</p><p>Yes, on top of everything else, his body had decided to go into heat, probably a result of Castiel’s rejection. He hated how his omega’s biology was designed to entice its mate, because apparently it was resorting to drastic measures now. </p><p>Dean knew he’d be okay; they were leaving tomorrow, and Castiel had avoided him since their conversation at the ball two nights before. As long as Dean didn’t see him before they left, he’d be good. </p><p>The door to the arboretum creaked open, and Dean called out a bright “Good morning!” to whoever had just entered. Hopefully it was Sammy with some breakfast; he hadn’t eaten yet.</p><p>“Good morning, Dean,” the deep voice rumbled, and Dean’s eyes slid shut as the scent washed over him. <i>No, no, no! No!</i></p><p>“How can I help you, Castiel?” Dean asked as the alpha stopped in front of the table where he sat. </p><p>“May I?” he gestured to the chair, and Dean nodded.

</p><p>He had been trying to hold his breath, but that was stupid. He’d have to breathe eventually. But, if he moved as little as possible...that combined with the potent, leafy smell of the greenhouse should mask his heat-laced scent from the alpha.</p><p>“How goes your research?” Castiel asked, turning his head to look over a page near him.</p><p>“Good, I think we’re all set,” Dean replied. </p><p>Silence fell between them as Dean continued flipping through different stacks, but he could feel Castiel’s eyes on him. He finally stopped shuffling and met Cas’s level gaze. </p><p>“How can I help you?” </p><p>“I don’t think it’s fair that my parents are forcing Anael to marry your brother just because she is an omega princess,” Castiel blurted out. </p><p>“I don’t think it’s fair that my dad is forcing Sammy to marry your sister just because he’s the future king,” Dean echoed. </p><p>Castiel stared at him for a long breath of silence, then smiled gently. “I knew you’d understand.” </p><p>And wasn’t that softness there just so disconcerting? It made Dean do stupid things, like <i>hope</i>.</p><p>Castiel shook himself and continued. “They hired a governess who started grooming her for marriage at age <i>seven</i>, and I couldn’t...I couldn’t stand it. So I decided to break the tradition. I started dating women with no title or land, no royalty or nobility at all.” </p><p>“A personal protest,” Dean supplied. </p><p>Castiel nodded. “But then I realized, one after the other, that they all just wanted my title. They didn’t actually want <i>me</i>.”</p><p>Dean’s heart hurt for the alpha, but he couldn’t resist his jab: “Wow, I wish I knew how that feels.”</p><p>“I know,” Castiel murmured, his tone regretful. “ But just...bear with me, please?”</p><p>Dean nodded silently and motioned for the alpha to continue. He ignored the fresh spike of hope in his heart. </p><p>“So I decided to just... remain mateless. I’ve spent the last eleven years dedicating myself to my country, my family. I fight their battles so they don’t have to.”</p><p>Dean smiled sadly. “And I wheel-and-deal my way in and out of agreements so Sam doesn't have to.” </p><p>“You’re very devoted to him,” Castiel commended.</p><p>Dean nodded his gratitude. “And I can see that you’re the same with all your siblings.”</p><p>Castiel thought for a moment before continuing. “I know your main concern is Sam, as it should be, but I <i>need</i> to help Anael, and—”</p><p>“My new proposal does help Anael,” Dean interrupted. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Dean reached to grab the neatly stacked sheaf of papers, hoping the movement wouldn’t allow Castiel to catch onto his heat-laced scent. He passed over the stack and tapped the top page. “Read it.” </p><p>Castiel’s eyes skimmed down the page, then again, just more slowly. He looked up at Dean. “What’s this about Raphael?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s just a little thing he had with Crowley—or actually, their families. Bad blood, and all that. So Crowley is going to pay him back in full to earn the right to invest in our mines, because to him, the trade off is worth it. It’s only a few million for Raphael, but I figure that’ll give him a bit of an edge with Anael, as far as your father is concerned.”</p><p>Castiel shook his head. “They’ll still want her to marry a royal. If not Sam, then—”</p><p>“But that is not a law,” Dean reminded him. “I checked, and the closest rule was something about breaking an engagement with a royal for another person of lesser rank. Anael doesn’t have to marry a royal at all, and if you stand with her on it, she’ll have the law of your land and her best advocate supporting her.”</p><p>Even as he pulled parchments out with specific laws and amendments, he could feel his body begin producing a tiny bit more slick. Hopefully not enough to be scented, but definitely enough for Dean to realize what was happening. God, he hoped this conversation was headed where he thought it was headed. Dean was giving Castiel the perfect deal: he could still help Anael, even while choosing Dean. </p><p>Once the explanations were finished and the parchments neatly restacked, Castiel nodded to Dean. “This puts my mind at ease…”</p><p>Dean’s heart thundered in his ears, hoping...hoping that Cas would say the magic words. </p><p>Instead he stood. “Thank you. I’ll see you at lunch.”</p><p>
  <i>Oh…</i>
</p><p>Dean plastered a smile on his face and nodded. “Of course.” </p><p>He watched Castiel leave the room, then slumped in his chair and fought to blink back the tears. God, he was stupid. Stupid omega biology...he’d hoped that maybe Castiel had changed his mind. That’s the only reason he’d stayed to talk. </p><p>Had he known that the conversation would end with Castiel once again leaving him behind, he’d have run at the very start. Now, he was even worse off than before, physically, mentally, and emotionally. His body, reacting to the nearness of its True Mate, had pushed things into overdrive, and he could feel the flush rising up his chest toward his neck, the sweat trickling down his temple. </p><p>He had to get out of here <i>now</i>, before the heat started proper. He knew that if he was anywhere near Castiel when it fully hit, his omega would try to chase the alpha down. It would be a new level of pathetic for Dean, who’d been in some pretty low places before. </p><p>And no matter what, that couldn’t happen. He may just be a pawn in his father’s political games, but he’d come out with his dignity still intact, dammit. </p><p>—</p><p>Sam reclined on the couch in their suite, skimming through a botanical book from Hester’s library, a glass of red wine in hand, soft music drifting through the room’s speaker system. </p><p>The serenity was ruined when Dean burst into the room, startling Sam into nearly sloshing his wine, and then rushed past without a word. </p><p>Sam was about to tease Dean about where the fire was, but then he caught Dean’s scent. He jumped up. “Dean…”</p><p>“I know,” Dean growled. “It’s my stupid body trying to…” His voice trailed off as he ran into his room. He emerged a moment later, shoving some belongings into a small bag. “...so you’ll need to take the rest of my stuff when you leave.” </p><p>“What?” Sam couldn’t get his thoughts to settle, to understand. “What do you mean when <i>I</i> leave? You’re leaving too, right?”</p><p>Dean spun from the nightstand where he’d been scooping up some toiletries. “Yes, but I’m leaving now. If I’m here when this gets bad…”</p><p>“So you’re just going to take off on your own?” Sam cried. “Have you talked to Cas?”</p><p>“Yeah, just talked to him in the arboretum,” Dean hedged. </p><p>“Well then, what about other alphas? If they scent you…”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. Ketch sent over a car yesterday for me to try, so I’m going to drive it to Ellen’s place; she can put me up somewhere safe for the next few days.” </p><p>“And what am I supposed to tell King Charles and the others?”</p><p>Dean, who’d finally managed to gather everything he needed, ran to the door. He paused at the last moment to turn. “Tell them Father called me home for an emergency or something. I honestly don’t care.” </p><p>And then he was slipping out into the hall and shutting the door behind him. </p><p>—</p><p>Castiel stood behind his chair as the others filed into the dining room. Again, more dignitaries and guests were in attendance, but he ignored all of them. His eyes watched the door as Sam entered, already used to seeing Dean right behind him, but no one was there. Sam reached his seat, and Dean still wasn’t there. </p><p>“Where’s Dean?” Hester asked the young alpha. </p><p>He smiled nervously. “I’m so sorry, your majesty. There was an emergency, and he had to return home.” </p><p>“What kind of emergency?” Castiel heard his own voice ask.</p><p>Sam glared at Castiel. “What do you mean, what kind of emergency? He talked to you about it this morning!” </p><p>“We talked about the proposal for your father. Is that the emergency?” </p><p>Sam paled. “No...”</p><p>“What is Dean’s emergency, Sam?” Castiel pressed. </p><p>Sam’s answer was whispered. “It’s a personal one…”</p><p>“Oh no,” Rachel gasped. As an omega, she immediately understood, even sharing a concerned look with Anna.</p><p>“Why?” Hester burst out.</p><p>Castiel studied the women’s expressions, as if that might offer some clue even as his mind flitted back to his conversation with Dean that morning. The omega had said nothing about any emergency, but then Castiel remembered the way Dean had sat deathly still, barely moving to pass documents across the table. And there’d been the flush rising from beneath his collar, spreading up his neck. </p><p>But even more compelling, there’d been that momentary wisp...</p><p>Cas had been so determined to ignore the pull of the omega’s scent until he could be certain of their bonding. The scent, which was mesmerizing under normal circumstances, had been different. It had been so much sweeter than usual. Sweet and spicy, like heat rising from—</p><p>His mind halted at that word. <i>Heat</i>. </p><p>“He’s in heat?” Gabriel burst out, and only then did Castiel realize he’d said the word aloud. “And he just took off?”</p><p>They all turned back to Sam again, and the alpha seemed to shrink under their gaze. “He figured it might be better, given the…” his eyes flickered to Castiel, “situation.”</p><p>“He can’t possibly hope to make it home before it fully hits!” Hester protested. </p><p>“We have a friend with a bed and breakfast, just inside our border.” Sam explained. “You’ve seen how he drives. He’ll be there well before nightfall. Ellen will keep him safe.” </p><p>Castiel fought to maintain control, but his alpha was snarling, snapping, so close to breaking the surface. </p><p>Dean, <i>his</i> omega, was in heat, so he’d run away? He was going somewhere else, seeking help from some<i>one</i> else who wasn’t Cas? </p><p>What if he’d called for that man Dick? Another alpha might be headed to claim Castiel’s mate at this very moment.</p><p>Had he been in his right mind, Cas might have reminded himself that he’d been the one to push Dean away. He wasn’t in his right mind. </p><p>Anael’s soft voice reached him. “Are you okay, Castiel?” </p><p>Castiel’s head shot up, and the others gasped. He’d always kept a tight rein on his alpha, maintained the strictest control over his instincts. But now, he could sense the red bleeding into his eyes, could feel the blood pumping through his veins, deafening him to all else.</p><p>He turned to Sam. “Where is he?” he growled lowly. </p><p>“I don’t think—”</p><p>Cas stood, his full alpha on display as he pointed at the younger alpha. “You either take me to my omega, or I’ll track down his damn scent myself.” 

He could feel his family and their guests gaping at him. He didn’t care; his mate needed him.</p><p>—</p><p>Dean let out another high-pitched whine as he writhed on the bed. It was so painful, so much more painful than ever before. Heat coursed through him, making his skin feel tight and leaving him far too hot despite the fact he’d stripped everything. He couldn’t stand the feel of clothes or sheets against his fevered skin so he’d kicked them all away </p><p>Maybe he should have Ellen call Dick, just to help get Dean through this hell. That’s where it was all headed anyway, right? But some part of him recoiled at the thought of even being <i>touched</i> by someone other than his...his... </p><p>Blue eyes flashed through his mind, and Dean moaned again, this time with a hoarse sob. Why did his memory keep replaying those brief moments with his alpha? It only served to torture him more, drive him insane with the knowledge of his rejection. </p><p>But even in his haze, he was glad he’d gotten away in time. If he’d been anywhere near his alpha...God, that’d be bad. </p><p>He knew what he would’ve done, simply because he’d been picturing the scenario nonstop since Ellen had locked him away in here. Each time, the fantasy ended the same, with Castiel finally giving in, taking him. But then his mind reminded him of the truth: Castiel didn’t want him, and Dean now had an entire lifetime of this pain and madness ahead. </p><p>He should’ve known that things wouldn’t work out between Sam and Anael. He <i>had</i> known, and still he’d allowed John to push them across the border. If only he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be in this mess now. He never would’ve met Castiel, never would have realized how addictive his True Mate’s scent was. Now he had to live with that knowledge, forever unfulfilled, for the rest of his life.</p><p>Yet somehow, he couldn't regret it. He would never regret meeting Castiel.</p><p>A key sounded in the lock, startling him. Ellen had said she’d check on him in the morning. Had the entire night already passed?</p><p>The door swung open, allowing the scents from the outside world to flood in. He groaned when he caught that wonderful scent, the only one he wanted now, but then froze. That scent shouldn’t be here. It was far away. Dean had run and left it behind. </p><p>He opened his eyes to look toward the doorway and gasped out a sob. Castiel was there, his eyes red and vibrant as he stepped through and shut the door behind him. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Dean cried.</p><p>“I’m here to help you,” Castiel replied softly, his tone so at odds with his eyes. Because even with the red eyes and heavy scent, Dean could sense the restraint the apha was using to hold himself back. </p><p>The omega scrambled to the furthest corner of the bed and curled in on himself. God, he wished he had something to cover up with.</p><p>“You don’t want this!” Dean reminded him. “It’s just the scent, right?” </p><p>“We both know that’s not true, my love,” Castiel murmured.</p><p>Dean keened at the endearment but shook his head. “I can’t let you do this!” </p><p>“Why?” Castiel asked. “You’re my True Mate, and I can see how much pain you’re in.” He was practically begging. “I was <i>made</i> to help you with this, so please let me.”</p><p>“You heard me the other night! You’d hate me, and I—“</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel cut him off. “What you said the other night was about as dumb as what I’ve been saying all week.” </p><p>“Alpha…” Dean whimpered.</p><p>Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, still a distance away, but his gaze remained intent on his mate. “Let me take care of you,” he pleaded. “You’re in pain, and that hurts me too. Please let me help you like I’m supposed to.”</p><p>Dean stared at the alpha, and even through the haze in his mind, he knew that if he really said no, Castiel would stay away. But Dean didn’t want him to stay away, he just didn’t want a mate who hated him. But Cas was here...he’d tracked him down, which had to mean... </p><p>“Promise you really want me?” Dean whispered.</p><p>“More than anything, my love.” </p><p>Finally, the omega held out his arms, sobbing in relief as his alpha scooped him up and tugged him into his chest.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Castiel whispered. “I’ve got you.” </p><p>As their lips crashed together and sweet relief flooded in, Dean knew they'd be okay. Despite the pain and uncertainty of the last week, he finally had his alpha here to take care of him. </p><p>—</p><p>Hours later, once the fever had been somewhat satiated, Dean collapsed back on the bed. He sighed in contentment as Castiel curled around him, tangling their legs, and began to lap at Dean’s already-healing mark. </p><p>“Why?” Dean asked. </p><p>“Why what?” Castiel muttered, still intent on his task. </p><p>“Why did you come find me?” </p><p>Castiel pulled back and turned Dean in his hold so he could look him right in the eye. “Because you’re my True Mate, and you needed me, just like I already need you.”</p><p>“But you said—”</p><p>“Forget about what I said,” Castiel pleaded. “I was obviously an idiot about so many things, but somehow I still ended up here, mated with you.” Dean reached up to cup his cheek, and Castiel pressed a kiss to the palm. “God, I’m so glad I came after you.”</p><p>“Me too,” Dean whispered. </p><p>“You’re coming back with me,” Castiel said, no room for argument in his tone. </p><p>Dean still argued. “But what about my family, my job? My stuff!” </p><p>“What about it?” </p><p>“There’s just a lot that still needs to be worked out,” Dean pointed out. </p><p>“Do you want to return to your home and pursue a traditional courtship?” Castiel’s smile was teasing, because he knew the answer even before Dean shook his head in annoyance. </p><p>“No, of course not!”</p><p>“Then it’s settled, you’re coming home with me.” Castiel dipped to run his nose up Dean’s throat, smiling at the goosebumps it raised along the omega’s skin. “I know Father and Michael will be thrilled to have someone with your expertise filling a seat among their advisors.” </p><p>Dean froze. “They’d let me do that?”</p><p> “Of course!” Castiel frowned. “Why wouldn’t they?” </p><p>“Well,” Dean hedged, a pretty blush staining his cheeks. Castiel loved the way that blush emphasized the freckles along his nose. “I’m an omega…”</p><p>That drew Castiel up short. </p><p>“My love,” He claimed Dean’s mouth in a fierce kiss, as if to drive all doubts from his mate’s mind. He pulled away just enough to whisper, “The fact that you’re an omega only matters insomuch that it’s a wonderful part of who you are. You’re just as equal as me, my brothers, or my father.”</p><p>Dean studied him for a long moment, then another, until he slowly let out the breath he held. “You really mean it, don’t you?” </p><p>“I do, yes.”</p><p> Dean leaned in for a soft peck then snuggled into Castiel’s neck and gave a muffled ”Thank you, Alpha.” </p><p>Cas chuckled. “Don’t thank me yet.” He rested his chin on Dean’s head. “After I told them about what you did during the ball, they were ready to put you to work right then and there, but I made them promise to wait until after we’d mated.”</p><p>"The ball?" Dean pulled back to look at him. “When did you tell them?” </p><p>“That same night,” Castiel answered, his tone tinted with confusion. </p><p>“So you knew you were going to mate me that night?” Dean pressed, and Castiel nodded. “But then why didn’t you say anything when we danced? Or even in the arboretum this morning...or yesterday morning?” He shook his head. "Whenever! Why didn't you just say something?"</p><p>“I meant to!” Cas defended. “But you looked a little busy with all that paperwork spread out, and I knew you’d want to focus on Sam’s problem before anything else.”</p><p>Dean stared at him for about two seconds, then burst into laughter. “Oh my god! That paperwork was just some old stuff about land disputes between two families.” </p><p>“Which two families?” Cas asked. </p><p>“The Novak and the Nowak lines.” </p><p>Castiel’s eyes darted upward, as if searching for the names in his memory, but he finally had to shrug. “I don’t even know anyone with those names.”</p><p>“Yeah, because both families died out about two hundred years ago.” </p><p>“So you were resolving their land dispute...posthumously?”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. “I was trying to keep my mind busy so I wouldn’t go crazy over you! You were just wandering around, distracting me with your scent and your eyes and your…I mean, that dinner where you dressed in your uniform? God, that was a rough one! I could barely even focus on Sam and Ana.”</p><p>Castiel thought back to that dinner, to the glassy look in Dean’s eyes. “You did look a little dazed.”</p><p>“No shit!”</p><p>“So that look...it wasn’t because of Ketch?” </p><p>“No!” Dean cried. “Of course not! The dude is <i>way</i> too touchy, and he spent a solid twenty minutes telling me about some stupid race he won in high school, or whatever ya’ll call it here, only because he’d beaten you.”</p><p>“He told you about the race?” Cas muttered, and Dean nodded. </p><p>“But don’t worry, I beat him for you on the next go-around, so that knocked him down a peg or two.” </p><p>“That’s my omega,” Castiel crooned as he gathered Dean in close and kissed him until they were both dizzy with it.</p><p>When they separated, Dean brought a gentle hand up to trace over Cas’s cupid’s bow, his temples, his forehead that creased low over his brow. “<i>Now</i> what’s got you so occupied?”</p><p>“It’s just... if I’d just been open with you...the night of the ball, I should’ve told you the truth. I should <i>never</i> have let you walk away believing that it was just your scent I wanted.”</p><p>“It made sense, though.” Dean glanced away, “That all you liked about me was my scent.”</p><p>“That’s not the case at all,” Cas countered. “I meant that I didn’t want you to be stuck with <i>me</i> once you got used to my scent.” </p><p>“Stuck with you? What the hell ever gave the impression that I’d feel <i>stuck</i> with you?”</p><p>And dammit, Castiel was years older than his mate, but now it was his turn to blush and evade those green eyes. “I know you’ve probably seen the articles, calling me the boring brother. And they’re not wrong. Gabriel is charming and fun and the country loves him. Michael is going to be king. But I don’t have much to offer beyond just...myself.”</p><p>“And you think that’s not enough?” Dean cried. “For me, that’s <i>everything</i>.” He reached up to smooth Castiel’s hair. “If you’d just offered me that, you know I wouldn’t have run away.” </p><p>“Goddammit,” Castiel muttered. “Can we please just agree to be open from now on?”</p><p>“Um, you’d better!” Dean scolded. “You’re a mated alpha now. You have duties!” </p><p>“Duties?” The way that Castiel’s voice dropped as his brow arched sent shivers up Dean’s spine. </p><p>“You have to keep this omega happy,” Dean said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I mean, I am a royal advisor now, and there’s a lot of stress that goes along with that. Especially because my mind just won’t shut the—”</p><p>“Your mind is a thing of beauty,” Castiel interrupted. Dean glanced away, obviously uncomfortable with the compliment, but Castiel brought a hand up to cup his cheek and guided the omega’s gaze back to his. “The other night, when I got to watch the way your mind works...I’ve never seen anything like it.” Cas’s next kiss was gentle. “You and your mind are brilliant, my love, not <i>scheming</i>. And anyone who says that is obviously just jealous that they can’t do what you do.”</p><p>Dean’s heart was nearly bursting, so full of love and warmth and <i>want</i>. Actually, the wanting probably came from his damn heat, because it seemed his body was ready to go again. He could see the exact moment Cas scented it on him by the way his eyes dilated with red bleeding through again.</p><p>“Ready for another round, Alpha?” Dean teased. </p><p>“<i>Always</i>,” Castiel promised. </p><p>—</p><p>News of their mating spread quickly, but Dean didn’t mind. In fact, he felt like his mind was clearer than ever before. He’d soon learn that was absolutely because of his alpha. Any anxiety Dean had once felt—the insecurity that had driven him to always be looking, always be planning—all that washed away with the unreserved love his alpha gave. To Castiel, Dean’s worth did not stem from his skills; in fact, <i>worth</i> never came into it. Castiel loved Dean, no matter what, and he made sure Dean knew it.</p><p>Not to say Dean stopped using his skills. He could still wheel and deal with the best of them, creating alliances and friendships for his father-in-law with kingdom after kingdom. And if there was ever any jealousy or pushback from the other advisors, Raphael would often rise to his aid. He did, after all, owe Dean for his happiness with Anael.</p><p>Sam returned home to marry Eileen, as he’d wanted to all along. John wasn’t happy about it at first, but Dean managed to convince him.</p><p>Yes, Dean would still help his own father from time to time when the need arose, but John fast discovered that what he deemed to be a “need” and what Castiel deemed to be a “need” were vastly different. After a long surprise lunch with his son-in-law, he was much more careful and respectful towards Dean. </p><p>And he wasn’t the only one.</p><p>It came to be widely known that, while the Kingdom of Ingles was formidable with its alliances, its true power lay in the hands of an omega. If you wanted in with the king, you had to go through his son-in-law. Not that Dean bragged about it; he was perfectly content letting Charles or Michael take credit. As long as he had Castiel there with him, his alpha who loved him and kept him sane, he was perfectly happy to go home at the end of the day, cuddle into Castiel’s side, and live their “boring” life. </p><p>Yes, people still stupidly believed that Castiel was boring, which Dean could never understand. More than once, when someone called Cas the boring brother, Dean would joke, “Thank god! If he wasn’t, he would’ve been snapped up well before I got to him.” </p><p>What he didn’t ever tell them was how Castiel was anything <i>but</i> boring…especially in bed. Which he proved again and again and again. And every time, he’d cuddle Dean after and scent him, still as addicted as ever. </p><p>Neither of them ever really got “used to it,” like others had claimed. </p><p>How could they, when life, and consequently their scents, kept constantly changing. Dean’s eventual pregnancies made him smell sweeter. Castiel’s rare wounds made both mates smell guilty—Castiel for worrying his mate, Dean for not preventing the battle. Even then, they’d curl together, comforting each other, loving each other, clinging to each other until the pain had passed. </p><p>And as life pressed on, their scents settled into the same warmth of deep happiness, perfectly matched for the years to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK, that whole part about the race? I mostly made that shit up off the top of my head. I've only ever been to a couple small races at a dirt track in the middle of a field, and even that was because my friends wanted to go, so... I just made shit up, and if you happen to be super into racing and thought "That's not what it's like!"...Oh well. Sorry my fictional story set in my fictional world didn't live up to the reality of the Racing Circuit. </p><p>Same with the whole "political connections" bit in the library scene; I was trying to give some idea of what it meant for Dean's brain to be "always going" and it went way farther than I thought it would. I actually cut it in half at least twice while writing it, hence the whole part where Dean is like "we'd be here all night!" because I decided to cut out a whole paragraph there.</p><p>And the thing with the names Novak and Nowak? Just looked up popular European surnames, saw the two similar names for Czechia and Poland, and since Novak served as Jimmy's last name in the show, I just used them.  Plus their similar spelling may have led to some land disputes, right? Maybe. IDK. (Oh, and the most common surname in Denmark is Jensen)</p><p>Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>